


C o f f e e . L o v e

by mysticahime



Category: K-pop, So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation, Super Junior
Genre: Completed, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Semi-Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticahime/pseuds/mysticahime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinta itu sungguh tak terduga, dan tentu saja, selalu ada hubungan emosional yang kuat dalam 'ikatan' itu. Terkadang mereka tak disadari, muncul tiba-tiba tanpa sepengetahuan dirimu.</p><p>Ia membutuhkan dia untuk bersandar. Dia membutuhkan ia untuk mengisi rongga yang kosong di dalam hatinya.</p><p>Just like a coffee, tasted better if you drink it when it's hot...</p><p>—Tetapi cinta bukan berarti posesivitas.</p><p>A WonTif fanfiction for kaorinin! Read if you don't mind, but DLDR!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Complicated Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



**H** anya dengan sekilas bertatapan, ia bisa mengerti semua tentang pemuda itu—apa yang sedang dia pikirkan, apa yang mengganggu benaknya— _yeah_ , ia bisa merasakannya, entah mengapa. Seolah kelebatan visual itu bisa menampilkan komunikasi oral, sesuatu yang hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

 

—seperti kali ini.

 

“ _Oppa_ , apa kau kelaparan?”

 

Dan pemuda itu tersenyum kecil kepadanya. Hanya kepadanya.

 

 **.**

 **.:-*-:.**

 **.**

 **C** o **f** f **e** e **.** L **o** v **e**

 

 **.**

 **.:-*-:.**

 **.**

 

A fic by **mysticahime™**

© **2011**

 

 **.**

 **.:-*-:.**

 **.**

 

 **S** uper **G** eneration fic

 **A** U

 **H** /C yang hampir ga kerasa, **A** ngst ringan, **W** uffy brotherhood/sisterhood, **S** emi-romance/friendship, **W** on **T** if/ **S** tel **W** on/slight! **H** ae **T** if, **P** lothole, **A** degan yang berlompat-lompat

 **D** on’t **L** ike **D** on’t **R** ead! —I’ve warned you!

 **.**

 **.:-*-:.**

 **.**

 **S** uper **J** unior **& G** irls' **G** eneration belongs to **G** od **& t** hemselves :)

 

 **.**

 **.:-*-:.**

 **.**

 _Karena batas antara cinta dan persahabatan itu lebih tipis dari kertas..._

 

 **.**

 **.:-*-:.**

 **.**

 

 **T** iffany Hwang sudah menjalin benang-benang persahabatan dengan Choi Siwon semenjak hari awal matrikulasi kuliah di jurusan medis yang dipilihnya—bisa dibilang pada awalnya mereka saling mengenal ketika berada dalam satu kelompok saat orientasi jurusan di awal bulan September kemarin. Intensitas pertemanan mereka bertambah erat selama orientasi jurusan, dan kini hubungan mereka sudah lebih menyerupai hubungan kakak-adik.

 

Orang bilang, laki-laki dan perempuan tidak akan pernah bisa berteman tanpa dibumbui afeksi—tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Tiffany dan Siwon. Bagi mereka berdua, hubungan yang terjalin di antara mereka hanyalah sebatas teman. Kalau bisa dianggap lebih, mungkin mereka serentak akan menjawab bahwa mereka adalah keluarga yang terlambat mengenal.

 

—bukan hubungan asmara yang manis seperti digosipkan oleh teman-teman sekampus mereka.

 

Ikatan batin mereka sangat kuat, dan mereka akan saling mengisi satu sama lain bila yang lainnya merasakan kehampaan. — _galau_ , kalau bicara dengan kosakata dewasa ini.

 

Tiffany adalah tipe gadis yang selalu ceria, sekalipun sedang sedih, ia tidak akan menunjukkannya—tetapi Siwon akan langsung mengenalinya kala gadis itu sedang melewati masa-masa bermuram durja dimana ia akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk mendengarkan puluhan lagu _mellow_ dengan telinga tersumpal _earphone_.

 

Bagi Tiffany, Siwon adalah seseorang yang spesial—seorang kakak.

 

 **.**

 **.:-*-:.**

 **.**

 **C** hoi Siwon tidak pernah sanggup membayangkan dunia tanpa Tiffany—bukan karena ia mencintainya, sungguh. _Well_ , dia mencintai Tiffany, tetapi murni afeksi terhadap saudara perempuan yang selalu bertopang pada dirinya ketika ia rapuh, bukannya benih-benih perasaan antara laki-laki dan perempuan.

 

Baginya, Tiffany adalah sosok yang seperti kaca—rentan akan retakan dan bisa terpecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil kapan saja. Gadis itu bisa menjadi _superhero_ —ralat, _superheroine_ —di suatu waktu, dan bisa menjadi _crybaby_ pada detik berikutnya. Alur pikirannya begitu abstrak dan—terkadang—absurd.

 

Dia sendiri heran mengapa gadis yang begitu kekanak-kanakkan seperti Tiffany bisa begitu mengerti dirinya.

 

Siwon bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang memusingkan monolog berargumen memaksa dari entitas di sekitarnya; baginya gosip hanyalah serentetan kata-kata murahan yang sama sekali tidak berhak hinggap di membran timpaninya. Sesekali dia bisa mendengar teman-teman—atau lebih tepat disebut ‘teman-teman’—nya menggumamkan bahwa ia dan Tiffany berada dalam sebuah hubungan yang terjalin dalam pita gula—apa pula itu?—tetapi ia tidak ambil pusing.

 

Karena bagaimanapun juga, Tiffany Hwang adalah seorang adik (yang terlalu mengerti?) baginya.

 

 **.**

 **.:-*-:.**

 **.**

 

“ **A** pa kau mau makan siang?”

 

Setiap kali pertanyaan itu terlontar dari balik sepasang bibir Siwon, Tiffany selalu mengangguk mantap untuk memberikan jawaban—disusul langkah-langkah riang yang menjajari laju kaki Siwon yang panjang-panjang menuju area tempat makan di seberang kampus mereka.

 

Lain dari kebanyakan gadis yang bertebaran di fakultas kedokteran, Tiffany bukanlah tipe yang suka menjaga _image_ dan makan sesedikit mungkin agar tetap terlihat kurus. Baginya, kurus itu ‘sedikit menyenangkan’—sebagian besar karena mudah memilih ukuran baju—tetapi kurus yang diikuti dengan kata ‘kering’ sama sekali bukan hal yang luar biasa. Yang ada, _germy-germy_ bakalan dengan senang hati datang menghampiri.

 

Karena jadwal kuliah yang cukup padat ( _insert_ kata ‘melelahkan’ dengan format _bold_ di belakang kata ‘padat’), bagi Tiffany sendiri, waktu makan siang merupakan anugerah.

 

Terutama karena ia biasa makan siang bersama Siwon, orang yang dianggapnya sebagai teman sekaligus seorang kakak.

 

 **.**

 **.:-*-:.**

 **.**

 _Oppa, aku galau..._

 

 **S** ering sekali SMS semacam itu masuk ke _inbox_ ponsel Siwon—SMS dari Tiffany yang menandakan bahwa sang pengirim sedang berada dalam kondisi ‘kurang sehat’ secara psikis. Dan Siwon mafhum sekali dengan _spamming_ yang nyaris dikirim setiap malam seperti itu. Bagaimanapun, Tiffany adalah seorang gadis yang sedang (berusaha) mendekati salah seorang _sunbae_ di fakultas mereka. _Sunbae_ itu adalah fasilitator kelompok orientasi jurusan Tiffany dan Siwon—kelompok dimana semua anggotanya setuju Siwon yang menjadi ketua; akibat dari kalah suit.

 

Kegalauan—atau apa pun itu—yang dialami Tiffany bukannya sensasi semata. Gadis itu benar-benar kalut, dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang bisa diajaknya berbagi.

 

Bukannya Tiffany tidak memiliki teman-teman perempuan—tentu saja ia mempunyainya; sebut saja Kim Taeyeon, Kwon Yuri, Jung Sooyeon, dan Lee Soonkyu—tetapi entah mengapa, ia merasa lebih nyaman bila berbagi dengan Siwon.

 

—jangan salahkan ia, karena bagaimanapun juga, berbagi dengan saudara selalu terasa lebih menguatkan, lebih dari apa pun.

 

 **.**

 **.:-*-:.**

 **.**

 **B** ukan berarti karena dia dekat dengan Tiffany maka dia tidak mempunyai perasaan khusus pada gadis lain. Pada kenyataannya, Choi Siwon tengah menjalin hubungan jarak jauh dengan Stella Kim di Negeri Paman Sam nun jauh di sana. Keduanya baru memupuk perasaan kurang dari seumur jagung—jarak yang jauh membuat keduanya sukar berkomunikasi.

 

“Menurutmu, apa _provider_ selular yang termurah untuk menelepon ke Amerika?” tanya Siwon suatu hari kepada Tiffany.

 

Gadis itu mendongak dari _jjangmyeon_ yang tengah asyik dilahapnya, menatap Siwon dengan kedua matanya yang membulat bila tidak sedang tersenyum.

 

“Mmm, kurasa, ‘ _Annyeong_ ’ memberikan penawaran menarik untuk pengguna yang ingin melakukan panggilan internasional—” hanya itu yang ia ingat; Sooyeon pernah memberitahunya soal _provider_ murah. Teman Tiffany itu sering sekali menelepon Soojung, adik perempuannya yang tinggal di luar negeri.

 

“Oh ya?” suara Siwon terdengar bersemangat mendengarnya. —bisa menghubungi Stella dengan mudah, siapa yang tidak mau?

 

“ _Ne_ , _Oppa_ ,” ia kembali pada kesibukannya—melilitkan _jjangmyeon_ di sepanjang garpunya sebelum dimakan; begitulah cara Tiffany makan. “Aku punya SIM _card_ ‘ _Annyeong_ ’ yang sudah lama tak dipakai, tetapi masih aktif. Apa kau mau memilikinya?”

 

“Benarkah?”

 

“ _Ne_.”

 

Tiffany merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel, menekan-nekan layarnya selama beberapa saat dan kemudian menyodorkan benda eletronik itu ke depan hidung Siwon. “Ini nomornya, cukup bagus bukan?”

 

Cepat, Siwon mengangguk. “Bagus.”

 

“Jadi, kau akan mengambilkan? Kalau iya, aku akan membawakannya besok untukmu, _Oppa_.”

 

Siwon tersenyum. Bagaimanapun juga, itu akan mempermudahnya berkontak dengan gadis yang sudah sangat ia rindukan—Stella Kim.

 

 **.**

 **.:-*-:.**

 **.**

 

 **T** anya bagaimana rasanya kebingungan dalam menghadapi percintaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Tiffany—gadis itu sudah sering sekali mengalami hal semacam itu; bukan cuma satu atau dua kali. Setiap kali ia mengalami patah hati, dirinya langsung berubah menjadi serapuh kertas minyak.

 

—seperti halnya malam ini.

 

Bertekuk lutut dengan kepala terbenam di antara kedua lipatan _femur_ dan _crus_ ; begitulah posisi Tiffany saat ini. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam ponsel layar sentuh—pertanda bahwa sang empunya sedang menggunakannya untuk ber-SMS-ria dan tengah menanti balasan dari lawan berkirim pesannya.

 

Sang lawan, tak lain dan tak bukan, adalah sang _sunbae_ yang diam-diam disukainya, Lee Donghae.

 

Bercerita cukup banyak mengenai hal-hal yang biasa seperti bagaimana persyaratan masuk ke himpunan mahasiswa di kampus dan sebagainya, tiba-tiba saja pembicaraan berbelok menuju masalah perasaan.

 

Dan sang _sunbae_ menyatakan bahwa ia sedang berusaha mendekati seorang gadis. —cantik dan pintar; dua hal itu dikatakannya sebagai ciri-ciri dari gadis tersebut.

 

Oh, _well_.

 

Dan Tiffany berkata, ia juga sedang menyukai seseorang—seseorang yang tidak terlalu tampan, namun lucu dan senyumnya menarik.

 

 _Begitukah?_ Layar ponsel Tiffany menampilkan deretan kalimat dari Lee Donghae. _Siapa? Aku penasaran..._

 

Barisan geligi di paling depan tanpa sadar mulai mengigiti bibir bawah Tiffany—ia ragu apakah harus memberitahukan siapa yang sedang ia sukai **pada orang yang ia sukai**.

 

Haruskah?

 

 **.**

 **.:-*-:.**

 **.**

 **T** iffany bukanlah gadis yang agresif dalam soal cinta—ia bisa dibilang lebih seperti tipe yang menunggu. Ia mencintai, tetapi tidak akan menyerang terlebih dahulu. Sebagian besar sifatnya itu berasal dari trauma masa remajanya, gencar mendekati laki-laki yang disukainya hingga perasaannya terekspos jelas ke seluruh penjuru sekolah dan berakhir dengan patah hati karena sang pemuda malah menjauhinya.

 

Patah hati bukanlah frase yang dicari oleh Tiffany; ia terlalu sering menemukan dua kata itu dalam kamus pribadinya.

 

—dan patah hati sedini ini... bisakah ia menundanya—atau mungkin menghibahkannya pada orang lain?

 

 **.**

 **.:-*-:.**

 **.**

 **B** iasanya, Siwon tak pernah merasa terganggu bila Tiffany mulai memenuhi _inbox_ -nya dengan aneka _spamming_ yang isinya ‘menggalau’. Berikan penekanan, **biasanya**.

 

Tetapi tidak kali ini.

 

Malam ini, pada akhirnya Siwon berhasil mendengar suara Stella sekali lagi. Suara yang dirindukannya. Suara yang kerap kali diputar dalam imajinasi alam bawah sadarnya kala terlelap di malam hari. Suara yang membuat jantungnya berlonjakan gembira setiap kali telinganya menangkap getaran harmonik itu.

 

Di tengah-tengah dialog kasual yang—berusaha—dirangkai Siwon agar tidak terkesan menggombal namun tidak terlalu datar juga, _spamming_ Tiffany mampir ke _inbox_ -nya seperti biasa.

 

Sekali lagi, **seperti biasa**.

 

Hanya saja, kali ini Siwon sedang tidak ingin membalas SMS itu. Saat ini ia ingin fokus dengan Stella, gadis yang menjadi oase di padang gurunnya.

 

“ _Ne_ ,” Siwon menyahuti kata-kata Stella, “aku juga ingin sekali bisa satu universitas denganmu, Stella—hanya saja _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ tidak menyetujuiku untuk kuliah di luar negeri...”

 

Terdengar desah napas Stella di ujung sana. “Arraseo, Oppa. _Hanya saja, aku terlalu_ — _merindukanmu_...”

 

“Aku juga.” Mata Siwon menangkap layar ponselnya yang satu lagi berkedip-kedip, pertanda ada lagi pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

 

 _“Kau harus berterimakasih pada temanmu yang memberikan SIM_ card _ini padamu,_ Oppa,” kata Stella—entah mengapa Siwon bisa merasakan bahwa gadis itu tengah tersenyum sambil bercakap-cakap dengannya.

 

“Ah, benar.”—entah mengapa muskular di kedua sudut bibirnya ikutan berkontraksi, membentuk senyuman—“Tiffany.”

 

 _“Dia pasti gadis yang sangat baik...”_

 

Sebelum sempat Siwon membalas kata-kata Stella, ekor matanya telah menangkap layar ponselnya yang satu lagi berkedip-kedip—pertanda bahwa ada panggilan masuk ke sana.

 

 _Tiffany Hwang calling..._

 

Entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang timbul dalam hati Siwon. Gelap dan tidak menyenangkan. Sesuatu yang nyaris meledak dan menyembur ke permukaan.

 

“Stella?” Setidaknya, dia perlu memberitahu Stella, karena mungkin ‘sesuatu’ itu akan mendominasinya cukup lama.

 

 _“Ya,_ Oppa _?”_

 

“Aku akan meneleponmu kira-kira sepuluh menit lagi, apa kau keberatan?” Berat rasanya, tetapi, apa boleh buat? Dia tak ingin Stella terkena imbasnya, setidaknya, bukan Stella yang salah.

 

—dan telepon terputus.

 

Lalu dia menekan salah satu tombol di ponselnya yang lain untuk menjawab telepon dari Tiffany—telepon yang masuk untuk keempat kalinya.

 

“Ada apa?” Sama sekali tanpa sapaan ‘ _yeobosaeyo_ ’ atau apa pun, Siwon langsung menyambut Tiffany dengan dua kata yang nyaris tanpa nada itu.

 

Di seberang sana, terdengar suara Tiffany yang nyaris putus asa. _“_ Oppa _, kurasa sudah tidak ada harapan lagi antara aku dan Donghae_ oppa _.”_

“Tiffany.” Jauh di luar kesadarannya, Siwon mendengar dirinya menggumamkan nama gadis itu dengan nada dingin yang begitu kentara. “—bisakah kau tidak menggangguku, setidaknya saat ini?”

 

“... Oppa?” Ada intonasi kebingungan dalam suara Tiffany, mengalirkan gelombang penuh penyesalan pada diri Siwon.

 

Sejenak, pemuda itu berpikir untuk meminta maaf dan menarik kata-katanya. Tiffany sedang galau, dan sebagai seorang kakak yang baik, ia _seharusnya_ mendengarkan keluh-kesah sang adik, bukannya berbicara dengan nada getas seperti itu.

 

—dan mendadak ia teringat dengan percakapannya dengan Stella yang terputus, membuyarkan semua rasa simpatinya pada Tiffany.

 

“Aku lelah mendengarkan semua ini, menyimpan semua rengekan dan omong kosongmu mengenai Donghae _hyung_.” Ia tertelan oleh rasa gengsi—dan aura gelap cinta yang terinterupsi oleh gadis itu. “Jangan ganggu aku.”

 

Sama sekali tidak ia tunggu jawaban gadis itu, Siwon segera memutuskan telepon dan mematikan ponselnya. Sedetik kemudian ia mengambil ponsel yang satunya lagi—yang semula ia gunakan untuk menelepon Stella.

 

Terdengar nada sambung sesaat sebelum suara lembut yang familier menyapa gendang telinganya. Wajah Siwon langsung berubah berseri-seri.

 

“ _Yeobosaeyo, Jagiya_?”

 

 **.**

 **.:-*-:.**

 **.**

 

 _“Kau harus berterimakasih pada temanmu yang memberikan SIM_ card _ini padamu,_ Oppa,”

 

 _“Dia pasti gadis yang sangat baik...”_

 

 **.**

 **.:-*-:.**

 **.**

 

 **T** iffany Hwang menyukai kopi—kecuali jenis _black coffee_ yang terlampau pahit. Ia menyukai aroma harum yang menyeruak di tengah-tengah udara ketika ia menuangkan bulir-bulir likuid ke dalam cangkir keramiknya, membiarkan helai demi helai asap putih transparan menyentuh permukaan kulit wajahnya dengan lembut.

 

Tiffany suka bagaimana ia dapat menyaksikan visualisasi cairan bening berangsur-angsur bergradasi menjadi warna coklat susu—karena ia selalu menyeduh _coffee mix_ _3in1_ yang sudah dikemas dalam ukuran _sachet_. Ia senang memperhatikan buih-buih putih buram mengapung di surfasi substansi itu.

 

Semula, gadis itu meminum kopi demi mengusir rasa kantuk yang kerap kali memporak-porandakan konsentrasinya kala mempelajari mata kuliah patofisiologi di laboratorium kampus, tetapi pada akhirnya, ia jatuh cinta pada minuman berkafein itu.

 

Tiffany menyukai kopi, karena warna kopi susu nyaris identik dengan warna kulit Choi Siwon yang terbakar matahari.

 

 **.**

 **.:-*-:.**

 **.**

 

 **S** ejak awal mula, Choi Siwon bukanlah tipe orang yang pemilih soal makanan dan minuman, tetapi ia menghindari untuk mencerna segala jenis sayuran. _Biasanya_ , Tiffany-lah yang akan cerewet dan memaksanya untuk memakan aneka daun berserat yang rasanya semi-pahit itu.

 

Dan biasanya akan berakhir dengan adu mulut yang tanpa akhir.

 

Pernah satu kali, Siwon mau memakan habis semua sayuran yang berada di mangkuk makanannya—tentu saja karena Tiffany menyuruhnya memilih antara makan sayur dengan main _ice-skating_. Siwon sama sekali tidak menyukai (dan tidak bisa) olahraga meluncur di atas es itu. Dingin dan merepotkan, begitu katanya.

 

Siwon sering menenggak kopi; bisa berkaleng-kaleng bila ia mau—ataupun bila ia memerlukan kesadaran seratus persen untuk mengerjakan laporan histologi demi nilai A di laporan semesterannya.

 

Sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran, tentu saja ia tahu kopi mengandung kafein yang menyebabkan adiksi—kecanduan—dan ketergantungan, dengan dosis yang harus semakin ditingkatkan, malah, tetapi ia tetap mengkonsumsi substansi itu—terutama jenis kalengan berlabel _cappuccino_ dan, tentu saja, jenis _black coffee_ yang membutuhkan kesabaran ekstra untuk menggilingnya. Selain itu, ada hal lain yang menyebabkan Siwon menyukai kopi.

 

Siwon menyukai kopi karena warna itulah yang berada di iris Tiffany. Coklat tua nyaris hitam, bening tetapi tak terlihat dasarnya.

 

—karena setiap kali Siwon melihat ke dalam cangkirnya, ia bisa menemukan sorot mata Tiffany Hwang di sana.

 

 **.**

 **.:-*-:.**

 **.**

 

“ **O** ppa _, ada apa?_ ”

 

Biasanya, getaran harmonik suara Stella dapat meredam hatinya yang mendung. _Biasanya_. Tetapi tidak kali ini.

 

Ia sendiri tidak tahu penyebabnya, tetapi ada sesuatu yang aneh di _sana_.

 

Dan ia sendiri tidak menyadari stimulannya.

 

Belum.

 

 **—tbc—**

 **A** uthor’s **B** acot **A** rea

Pertama-tama, ini cerita pertama yang saya tulis setelah satu bulan lebih vakum. _Annyeong_ AO3!!! _Miss me already?_

Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena membuat _story_ baru padahal **Everlasting Diary** belum di- _update_ sama sekali. Secepatnya, serius. Saya sedang berada dalam _mood_ yang galau, jadinya saya membuat cerita seperti ini ._____.

Kritik dan saran, _anyone_?

 

 **Me ke aloha,**

 **mysticahime™**

 **Bandung, 29 September 2011, 11.43 p.m**


	2. Between Dream and Reality

“ **O** ppa _, ada apa?_ ”

 

Biasanya, getaran harmonik suara Stella dapat meredam hatinya yang mendung. _Biasanya_. Tetapi tidak kali ini.

 

Ia sendiri tidak tahu penyebabnya, tetapi ada sesuatu yang aneh di _sana_.

 

Dan ia sendiri tidak menyadari stimulannya.

 

Belum.

 

 **.**

 **.:-*-:.**

 **.**

 ****

**C** o **f** f **e** e **.** L **o** v **e**

 

 **.**

 **.:-*-:.**

 **.**

 

A fic by **mysticahime™**

© **2011**

 

 **.**

 **.:-*-:.**

 **.**

 

 **S** uper **G** eneration fic

 **A** U

 **H** /C yang hampir ga kerasa, **A** ngst ringan, **W** uffy brotherhood/sisterhood, **S** emi-romance/friendship, **W** on **T** if/ **S** tel **W** on/slight! **H** ae **T** if, **P** lothole, **A** degan yang berlompat-lompat

 **D** on’t **L** ike **D** on’t **R** ead! —I’ve warned you!

 

 **.**

 **.:-*-:.**

 **.**

 _Karena selalu ada cinta di dalam persahabatan, namun tidak pernah ada persahabatan di dalam cinta..._

 

 **.**

 **.:-*-:.**

 **.**

 **C** ukup lama waktu berlalu semenjak terakhir kali Choi Siwon dan Tiffany Hwang berinteraksi. Kesalahan fatal yang dilakukan Siwon beberapa malam lalu menyebabkan hubungan keduanya kini canggung.

 

Siwon—didera rasa bersalah yang tak berujung, menyesali dirinya yang terpancing emosi hanya karena Tiffany menelepon di saat yang tidak tepat. Ingin rasanya ia mendekati gadis berambut sebahu itu dan mengajaknya bicara, tetapi mustahil.

 

Tiffany—menjauh dari Siwon, mungkin merasa takut apabila ‘kakak’nya itu marah lagi. Setidaknya, ia masih punya beberapa orang teman yang lain untuk diajak berbicara dan makan bersama.

 

Apakah seharusnya seperti itu?

 

 

 **.**

 **.:-*-:.**

 **.**

 **A** da sesuatu yang terasa hilang pada diri Siwon—entah apa itu. Rasanya, ada sebuah bagian yang berongga dalam dirinya, dan dirinya sama sekali tidak tahu matriks apakah yang seharusnya mengisi rongga itu.

 

Bukan Stella Kim, bukan.

 

Kendati nyaris setiap saat dia berhubungan dengan gadis itu di Amerika, tetap saja bagian yang kosong itu ada.

 

Ada sesuatu yang harus dia cari.

 

Ada sesuatu yang _masih_ dicarinya.

 

 

 **.**

 **.:-*-:.**

 **.**

 

 **M** enjauhi Choi Siwon adalah keputusan terburuk yang pernah dilakukan oleh Tiffany Hwang, jauh lebih buruk daripada mendapatkan nilai C dalam ujian Farmakologi. Heran ia mengapa memutuskan untuk menjauhi seorang ‘kakak’ yang sangat mengerti dirinya tanpa perlu ia mengatakan apa pun.

 

Aneh rasanya ketika ia harus mengungkapkan pendapatnya kepada orang lain—orang yang belum tentu mengerti maksud dari kata-katanya.

 

Aneh rasanya ketika ia harus berpura-pura memasang topeng tersenyum di saat dirinya sedang ingin menangis dan membenamkan kepalanya di bantal kesayangan.

 

Aneh rasanya ketika ia menyadari bahwa hubungannya dan Choi Siwon tidak akan pernah lebih dari sebatas teman.

 

—dan ia sendiri kaget mengapa bisa berpikir seperti itu.

 

 **.**

 **.:-*-:.**

 **.**

 

 **B** ila diibaratkan, hubungan Siwon dan Stella bagaikan layangan dan benangnya, saling bertaut dan menyatu—harus bersama-sama dan tidak dapat tercerai-berai.

 

Layangan memerlukan benang untuk menahannya agar tidak terbang terlalu tinggi. Benang memerlukan layangan untuk membuat dirinya berguna dan tidak terbuang sia-sia atau malah tidak diciptakan sama sekali.

 

Entah siapa benang dan siapa layangan di antara Choi Siwon dan Stella Kim, mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain, dan salah satu dari mereka tidak dapat disubtitusi dengan apa pun. Seolah ditakdirkan bersama, di mana ada benang, pasti ada layangan. Dan di mana ada layangan, di sana ada benang.

 

Masing-masing tak tergantikan, keduanya akan dipersatukan, walau harus terombang-ambing di langit luas, ataupun terinjak-injak di jalanan.

 

—setidaknya, begitulah menurut Tiffany Hwang.

 

 **.**

 **.:-*-:.**

 **.**

 **S** epulang dari kampus, Choi Siwon mengempaskan dirinya ke atas sofa di ruang tengah apartemennya—tertelungkup dalam posisi diagonal di sana dengan sebelah lengan terjuntai ke lantai dan sebelah lengan lagi menabrak sandaran sofa.

 

Lelah. Itulah yang dia rasakan saat ini.

 

Hari sudah menjelang malam—kalau tidak salah, kedua jarum kurus di tengah-tengah jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam—dan dia baru saja selesai melakukan praktikum anatomi kira-kira setengah jam yang lalu. Kalau saja laboratorium anatomi tidak berbau formalin yang menyengat, Siwon akan memutuskan untuk tidur di sana malam ini.

 

Dia lelah jiwa dan raga.

 

Ada keheningan sejenak di udara, yang terdengar hanyalah napas teratur yang keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya dan terhambat oleh permukaan beludru sofa hitamnya. Siwon memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati suasana sunyi yang jarang sekali diperolehnya.

 

—dan ponselnya berdering; ponsel yang dikhususkan untuk Stella.

 

Sebelah tangannya yang semula terjuntai ke lantai kini meraba-raba _coffee table_ di hadapan sofa itu, mencari-cari tasnya yang tadi ia lemparkan sembarangan ke sana. Dia merogoh-rogoh bagian depan tasnya dan menemukan sebuah ponsel. Bukan ponsel yang berdering itu.

 

Tunggu.

 

Ini ponsel yang biasa dia gunakan untuk ber-SMS ria dengan Tiffany.

 

Tanpa sadar, dia membuka kunci ponsel itu—entah apa yang dia harapkan dari layar yang kini terang-benderang itu.

 

Kosong. Tak ada satu pesan maupun panggilan tak terjawab dari sebuah nama yang biasanya muncul di layar itu.

 

Ada perasaan aneh yang menyelinap di lubuk hatinya. Janggal. Perasaan itu membuatnya tidak menghiraukan dering ponselnya yang satu lagi, yang masih berada di dalam tasnya.

 

Perasaan yang membuat Siwon bingung.

 

 _Ada apa sebenarnya?_

 

 **.**

 **.:-*-:.**

 **.**

“ **N** ah, apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu, _Oppa_?”

 

Setelah berpuluh-puluh kali mencoba, akhirnya Stella Kim berhasil juga menghubungi Choi Siwon. Entah apa yang membuat pemuda itu tidak menjawab teleponnya semenjak tadi.

 

Dan Stella tahu, apa pun itu, pasti hal itu membuat Siwon resah.

 

Lama tak ada jawaban di seberang sana.

 

“ _Oppa_?”

 _“Ah,”_ terdengar embusan napas berat Siwon di ujung sana. _“Tidak ada apa-apa, Stella._ Gwaenchana yo _.”_

 

Namun gadis itu tahu bahwa Siwon sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

 

 **.**

 **.:-*-:.**

 **.**

 **S** ejak dahulu, seorang Choi Siwon tidak pernah mengatakan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

 

Terlahir sebagai anak sulung dalam keluarga kaya-raya membuat semua orang memandang Siwon sebagai pribadi yang sempurna. Dia pandai, memiliki kemampuan dan keistimewaan fisik yang di atas rata-rata, dapat mengendalikan emosi, sabar, bijaksana.

 

Di mata semua orang, sosok Siwon selalu terlihat tanpa cacat.

 

Mereka berpikir, Siwon selalu bahagia—ya, hidupnya bagaikan anugerah yang terindah.

 

Mereka tidak mengenal kepribadian Siwon yang _sebenarnya_. Tidak pernah.

 

 **.**

 **.:-*-:.**

 **.**

 **S** ebelum mulai menjalin hubungan dengan Choi Siwon, Stella Kim telah bertahun-tahun terlebih dahulu mengenalnya. Semasa kecil, mereka memang sudah diperkenalkan oleh orangtua mereka; keluarga Kim adalah kolega dekat keluarha Choi. Keduanya telah menghabiskan masa-masa penuh tawa dan tangis bersama—itulah yang membuat Stella mengenal Siwon luar dan dalam.

 

Siwon tidak suka menunjukkan perasaannya kepada siapa pun—dia terlahir untuk menjaga _image_ -nya sebagai putra sulung dari keluarga ternama. Siwon menutupi dirinya yang sebenarnya dari siapa pun.

 

Siapa pun, terkecuali Stella.

 

— _dan Tiffany_.

 

Karena itulah, Stella tahu benar bahwa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Siwon—sesuatu yang mengganjal benaknya, tetapi Stella tidak tahu hal itu.

 

Dan ia harus menggalinya.

 

“Kau sudah tidak memercayaiku, _Oppa_?” tanyanya pelan, tersenyum seolah Siwon bisa melihat senyum itu dari balik telepon.

 

 _“Tidak, tidak, bukan itu masalahnya, Stella—ini sesuatu yang rumit. Sesuatu yang bahkan aku tidak mengerti...”_

 

Sesuatu merayap di hati Stella, menyadarkannya bahwa setelah ini, semuanya tak akan sama lagi.

 

Firasatnya mengatakan, bahwa bukan ia satu-satunya gadis yang berada di hati Siwon.

 

“ _Oppa_ , apa ini ada hubungannya dengan...” sejenak, ia menarik napas. Perlahan-lahan ia mengembuskan karbon dioksida dari paru-parunya sebelum mengucapkan sebuah nama, “...Tiffany Hwang?”

 

Stella tahu nama itu. Mengenalnya secara tidak langsung melalui cerita demi cerita yang pernah dituturkan oleh Siwon. Gadis teman sekampus dan juga teman dekat Siwon. _Teman dekat_.

 

Sebenarnya, seberapa dekat hubungan mereka?—nah, itulah yang harus ia cari tahu. Entah mengapa hati kecilnya terus menjerit bahwa ‘teman’ bukanlah status yang mampu mengikat keduanya bersama-sama. Pasti ada sesuatu yang lain.

 

Dan ia menunggu jawaban Siwon.

 

“... _Oppa_?”

 

Keraguan Siwon terasa menjalar melalui saluran elektromagnetik yang menghubungkan mereka berdua saat ini. Stella segera memahaminya, memahami apa yang kini berkecamuk dalam otak Siwon. Diabaikannya denyut-denyut rasa sakit yang mendera jantungnya. Untuk saat ini, prioritasnya adalah Siwon.

 

 _Siwon_.

 

“Sudah kuduga...” hanya itu yang mampu dikatakan Stella setelah detik-detik yang membisu itu berlalu.

 

“ _..._ Joisonghamnida.”

 

Sepatah kata itu. Sepatah kata itu seolah membangkitkan realita yang selama ini terkubur, membenarkan bukti-bukti yang selama ini tampak samar dan berkabut.

 

 _“_ Joisonghamnida _, Stella_ -ah...”

 

—sepatah kata yang ternyata mampu mengguncang dirinya hingga separah ini.

 

“Sudah kuduga...”

 

Dan air matanya menetes...

 

 **.**

 **.:-*-:.**

 **.**

 **A** da beraneka rasa yang bergumul dalam dirinya, membaur menjadi sesuatu yang asing. Suatu hal yang sama sekali tidak dipahami oleh Choi Siwon; hal itu telah terjadi pada dirinya. Di satu sisi, dia merasa lega karena dia berhasil mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Stella Kim tanpa harus panjang-lebar menjelaskan—gadis itu telah terlebih dahulu mengerti. Di sisi lain, ada perasaan bersalah karena reaksi gadis itu.

 

Ya, Stella menangis.

 

Pelan, Siwon mengacak rambutnya yang sudah tak berbentuk. Dia perlu mencari udara segar.

 

Dia perlu menata ulang pikirannya.

 

 **.**

 **.:-*-:.**

 **.**

 **T** erkadang, pola pikir seseorang begitu rumit hingga menyerupai jalinan benang kusut. Terlalu sulit untuk diuraikan, terlalu menyebalkan untuk diabaikan. Begitu berantakan hingga ujung-ujungnya tak terlihat sama sekali.

 

Sesekali, menenangkan diri menghirup udara malam tidak ada salahnya—penyegaran atas semua beban yang menghimpit di kepala sama sekali bukan merupakan dosa. Apa pun itu, membongkar ulang susunan benang yang saling mengait satu sama lain terkadang perlu dilakukan.

 

—walau selalu ada kemungkinan bahwa benang itu akan bertambah kusut.

 

Tetapi, bila salah satu ujungnya telah ditemukan, tidak akan terlalu sulit untuk menguraikannya, bukan?

 

 **.**

 **.:-*-:.**

 **.**

 **S** edari dulu, langit malam selalu menjadi objek visualisasi Choi Siwon. Kegelapannya yang tanpa batas selalu membuat pemuda itu merasa tenang—entah efek psikis apa yang memicunya. Baginya, memandang langit malam itu seperti menatap kehidupannya sendiri; gelap dan rancu, sama sekali tak ada patokan arah yang jelas.

 

Dia sama sekali tak menyadari kemana kedua kakinya melangkah. Siwon hanya berjalan berdasarkan insting—kedua matanya terpaku pada bentangan kelam yang menaungi kepalanya. Biarkan kakinya melangkah ke mana pun mereka suka, dia hanya memerlukan pasokan udara segar untuk mengisi paru-parunya.

 

Dia perlu menenangkan dirinya soal Tiffany Hwang.

 

—dan, _well_ , Stella Kim.

 

Semenjak dulu, dia berpikir Stella-lah yang mampu menampung dirinya, satu-satunya yang dia berikan posisi khusus di hatinya. Stella-lah yang mengisi kepingan dirinya.

 

Dan dia salah.

 

Bukan, bukan Stella, tetapi orang lain. Orang yang sama sekali tak pernah dia kira.

 

Orang yang sama sekali tak pernah dia sangka akan ditemuinya malam itu.

 

 **.**

 **.:-*-:.**

 **.**

 **R** asa lapar adalah satu-satunya hal yang akan membuat Tiffany Hwang bangun dari tidurnya dan membiarkan dirinya berkelana malam-malam untuk menemukan tempat menjual makanan dimana ia bisa memperoleh sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutnya yang keroncongan. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk mampir ke McDonald’s terdekat—satu-satunya restoran 24 jam di dekat rumahnya. Sama sekali tak diindahkannya udara dingin yang berulang kali menembus pertahanan _cardigan_ _pink_ -nya yang tipis. Tak apa, selama ia mendapatkan makanan yang diperlukannya.

 

Dan setelah mendapatkannya, gadis itu tak langsung pulang. Berbekal dua buah _beef burger_ , dua paket kentang goreng hangat berukuran _medium_ , dan segelas _coke_ berukuran raksasa; gadis itu duduk di salah satu bangku luar—bangku taman yang tercipta dari bilah-bilah besi yang entah dengan cara apa dibuat serupa dengan kayu alami. Sendirian. Menikmati hidangannya di bawah langit yang gelap tanpa bintang.

 

Tiffany tidak yakin bisa menghabiskan semua makanan itu, tetapi tidak yakin pula bahwa ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

 

...mmm, kalaupun tidak mampu, ia bisa membawanya pulang dan—

 

Kunyahan burgernya berhenti ketika ia menangkap sosok seseorang di kejauhan. Pikirannya pun berhenti bicara, beralih pada sosok itu. Orang dengan niat burukkah? Serta-merta gadis itu sadar bahwa malam hari sudah tiba—langit hitam sudah menjadi pertanda jelas—dan saat ini ia berada seorang diri.

 

Tiffany baru saja berpikir untuk menjerit sekeras-kerasnya bila terjadi sesuatu ketika sosok itu mendekat dan mengatakan sepatah kata.

 

Namanya.

 

“Tiffany...?”

 

 _Well_ , gadis itu mengenal nada bariton yang mengalun ini.

 

“ _Oppa_...” ia membalas dengan ragu, masih teringat kejadian saat Choi Siwon membentaknya di telepon beberapa waktu lalu. Namun ketika menatap mata Siwon, ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu tidak sedang berada dalam keadaan marah. Keadaannya saat ini... menyedihkan. Tiffany tak pernah tahu bahwa seorang Choi Siwon bisa terlihat begitu kusut dan terbebani. “.... _Gwaenchanayo_? Kau terlihat berantakan...”

 

Gadis itu mendapati bahwa pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijabarkan. “Tidak,” ia bisa mendengar jawaban Siwon terdengar lemah, “aku tidak baik-baik saja.”

 

“Ada apa?” Kening gadis itu berkerut samar di balik poninya. Tanpa sadar sebelah tangannya menepuk-nepuk area kosong di sampingnya. “Duduklah, _Oppa_. Ceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku.”

 

Dan Siwon pun duduk.

 

Ada keheningan singkat di antara mereka hingga akhirnya Tiffany memutuskan untuk memecahkan kebisuan itu.

 

“Ini.” Diberikannya Siwon bungkusan _beef burger_ yang belum dibuka—miliknya sendiri belum selesai digigiti. “Makanlah, _Oppa_. Cara terbaik untuk mengurangi kegalauan adalah dengan makan. Kebetulan sekali tadi aku membeli dua burger dan dua kentang. Hanya saja, sayang sekali _coke_ -nya cuma ada satu...”

 

“Tidak apa,” jawab Siwon, menerima semua yang disodorkan Tiffany kepadanya. Sedetik kemudian pemuda itu berdiri dari duduknya. “Aku bisa membeli kopi kalengan di _vending machine_. Apa kau juga mau?”

 

Tiffany sama sekali tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

 

Kopi adalah minuman favorit mereka—setidaknya itulah yang ia tahu.

 

Diputuskannya untuk memikirkan beberapa hal—bukan, bukan beberapa hal; banyak—guna mengisi waktu selama menunggu Siwon kembali. Berulang kali ia menggigit bibirnya, meleset alih-alih berhasil mengunyah kentang goreng. Tak cukup lama waktu berlalu sampai Siwon kembali dengan dua kaleng kopi. Pemuda itu menyodorkan salah satunya pada Tiffany yang segera mengubah ekspresinya menjadi seperti biasa—tentu saja ia menerima bagiannya dengan senang hati.

 

“ _Oppa_ ,” katanya setelah beberapa saat lalu; setelah Siwon duduk dengan nyaman di bagian kursinya, “ada banyak hal yang ingin aku bicarakan.’’

 

“Aku juga,” hanya itu yang dikatakan Siwon, “hanya saja, aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.”

 

“Biar aku duluan—” ia menarik napas pelan dan mengembuskannya sebelum berbicara, “—maafkan aku.”

 

Bisa dilihatnya sebelah alis itu terangkat. “Untuk apa?”

 

“Aku terus mengganggumu dengan masalahku.” Tanpa sadar, ia sudah melupakan kentang gorengnya dan membiarkan gigi-giginya menancap pada permukaan bibirnya. “Tentang Donghae _sunbae_ —bisa dibilang aku hanya akan mengamatinya dari jauh saja.”

 

“Mmmm...”

 

“...dan juga, hanya akan mengamatimu dari jauh saja, _Oppa_.”

 

Dan pemuda itu terpaku. Kedua matanya tiba-tiba melebar karena kaget.

 

“Apa... maksudmu?” tanya Siwon dengan hati-hati, berusaha menemukan setitik ekspresi di wajah Tiffany yang sedang menunduk.

 

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan dengan bantuan sepercik sinar lampu, Siwon dapat melihat jelas air mata telah berurai di wajahnya.

 

“ _Mianhae Oppa_ , ternyata aku menyukaimu.”

 

 **.**

 **.:-*-:.**

 **.**

 **C** hoi Siwon sama sekali tidak pernah menduga bahwa kata-kata itu akan terlontar dari bibir milik seorang Tiffany Hwang. Bahkan dalam alam bawah sadarnya pun, dia tak pernah memimpikan semua itu. Selama ini, dikiranya perasaan Tiffany kepadanya tak jauh dari perasaan seorang adik kepada kakaknya.

 

—dan begitu pula dia pikir mengenai perasaannya kepada Tiffany, setidaknya sampai _tadi_.

 

Ada lubang yang lebar saat Tiffany menjauhinya. Ada rasa perih yang menyayat. Ada kekosongan yang tidak biasa saat dia tidak berinteraksi dengan gadis itu.

 

Tetapi dia tidak pernah merasakan hal yang sama ketika tidak sedang berinteraksi dengan Stella Kim.

 

Dalam hati, Siwon sering bertanya-tanya kenapa—kenapa dia merasakan hal itu kepada gadis yang selama ini tak pernah dianggapnya lebih dari sekadar teman (dan adik)? Mengapa dia tidak merasakan hal serupa pada gadis yang jelas-jelas terikat hubungan resmi dengannya?

 

Dan dia tahu, Siwon tahu.

 

Selama ini, dirinya telah mencintai Tiffany secara diam-diam.

 

Ditatapnya sosok gadis di hadapannya—gadis yang tengah berurai air mata. Ada perasaan lega dan bahagia ketika mendengar bahwa Tiffany ternyata sama dengan dirinya, memiliki afeksi yang sama.

 

“....Aku juga menyukaimu,” mendengar itu, kepala sang gadis terangkat.

 

“...apa?” adalah satu-satunya yang bisa dikatakan gadis itu. Kedua matanya yang sewarna kopi tampak terkejut.

 

Mata itu... mata yang selalu disukai oleh Choi Siwon, dan kini dia tahu penyebabnya.

 

Karena bila melihat mata itu, Siwon yakin bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja. Bila dia bersama Tiffany, tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi kepada mereka berdua. Betapapun menahan diri, Siwon tak kuasa menyelidiki apakah gadis itu sama terlukanya dengannya selama mereka berjauhan.

 

Dan jawabannya, ya. Mereka sama-sama menderita.

 

“Mungkin terlalu lama bagiku untuk menyadarinya,” diambilnya sepotong kentang goreng selama mengatakannya, kemudian memakan potongan karbohidrat itu, “namun... ya. Aku menyukaimu, Tiffany Hwang, jauh di luar alam bawah sadarku.”

 

“Bagaimana dengan...” Tiffany kelihatan ragu ketika mengatakannya, “...Stella?”

 

“Tak ada yang berubah di antara kami berdua,” jawab Siwon sekenanya, karena hubungan keduanya memang masih sama. Masih terikat satu sama lain. Masih—kau sebut apa itu—saling menyayangi. “—setidaknya tidak akan sampai salah satu dari kami meminta untuk berpisah.”

 

Kedua mata Tiffany segera menyipit, “Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu bila kau sampai putus dengannya, _Oppa_. Tidak dengan alasan... menyukaiku.”

 

“Apa?” Siwon nyaris tersedak potongan kentang yang sedang ditelannya. “Maksudmu...?”

 

Perlahan, gadis itu menarik napas berat, kemudian kembali berkata-kata. “ _Oppa_ , kau dan Stella Kim telah saling mencintai jauh sebelum kita bertemu. Kau menyayanginya. Ia menyayangimu. Kau dan Stella Kim adalah sebuah kesatuan yang tak dapat dipecah menjadi dua. Kau membutuhkannya, dia membutuhkanmu.” Tarikan napas lagi. “Dan aku tak lagi ingin ada orang yang tersakiti karena cinta.”

 

“Tapi...” sebelum selesai dia mengatakannya, gadis itu sudah menyela lagi.

 

“Perasaan kita ini salah, _Oppa_. Tak seharusnya kita saling jatuh cinta.”

 

Kini, Siwon hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya. Suara Tiffany bergetar, gadis itu menangis lagi.

 

“Kumohon...”  Gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk menatap manik mata Siwon, memberanikan diri untuk membulatkan keputusan, “...setelah hari ini, anggap saja perasaan kita itu bonus. Kau kakakku, aku adikmu. Stella Kim adalah cintamu. _Jeongmal_...?”

 

Pemuda itu hanya terdiam, terlalu sibuk bergulat dengan pikirannya. Dengan perasaannya.

 

 **.**

 **.:-*-:.**

 **.**

 **S** eseorang pernah berkata, “Cinta adalah ketika kita bahagia melihat orang yang kita cintai berbahagia.”

 

Orang lainnya pernah berkata, “Cinta akan membuatmu bahagia. Bila tidak, maka dia bukan bernama cinta.”

 

Sesungguhnya... siapa yang seharusnya berbahagia? Orang-orang yang memiliki cinta? Atau...

 

 **.**

 **.:-*-:.**

 **.**

 **C** ukup lama juga Choi Siwon terdiam, membuat Tiffany Hwang juga terdiam. Keduanya sibuk dengan pergumulan batin masing-masing.

 

Siwon, tentu saja tidak menyukai keputusan ini. Untuk kali ini saja, dia merasa Tuhan tidak adil kepadanya. Mengapa dia bisa sampai mencintai dua orang sekaligus?

 

Tiffany, lelah dengan semua ini. Ia ingin bersama Siwon, namun ia tidak ingin melukai perasaan gadis yang merupakan kekasih Siwon.

 

 **.**

 **.:-*-:.**

 **.**

“ **B** ila itu yang kau inginkan, Tiffany, maka... baiklah.”

 

Berat rasanya bagi Choi Siwon untuk mengatakan hal itu. Lidahnya tak mau patuh, ingin menelan bulat-bulat semua kata-kata itu, bahkan kalau bisa, semua jeda yang terkandung di dalamnya.

 

“... _Oppa_?”

 

“Bila kau ingin agar aku tetap bersama Stella, ...baiklah.” Ditatapnya kedua bola mata cokelat itu dengan seksama. Mungkin ini kali terakhirnya untuk menatap Tiffany dengan paradigma yang sama. Mungkin ini kali terakhirnya untuk bicara hati ke hati mengenai afeksi bersama gadis itu.

 

“...” Sesuatu yang hendak dikatakan oleh gadis itu ia tahan begitu saja, “...dan kita akan kembali menjadi teman? Menjadi kakak-adik seperti dulu?”

 

“...ya.”

 

Tiffany mencondongkan tubuhnya, meminimalisir jarak yang terbuka di antara mereka berdua. Tanpa sadar, jantung Siwon berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

 

Tuhan, dia memang mencintai Tiffany Hwang...

 

—dan dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di pipinya.

 

Jarak di antara keduanya kembali meretas—secara fisik. Siwon terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Tiffany kepadanya barusan.

 

Ini... mimpi?

 

Seolah menjawab pertanyaan di dalam benaknya, Tiffany berkata. “Semua ini hanyalah mimpi, _Oppa_. Ilusi. Saat ini, kita berdua sedang terhanyut dalam dunia semu dimana kita bisa duduk berdua dan mengungkapkan isi hati kita satu sama lain. Beberapa saat lagi, kita akan terbangun dan menghadapi realita.”

 

Gadis itu tersenyum manis.

 

Mimpi, ya?

 

Sesuatu berkelebat di benak Siwon, membuat pemuda itu tersenyum.

 

“Begitu?” kali ini dia yang mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. Digunakannya tangan kirinya untuk mengelus pipi kiri gadis itu. “....Kalau begitu, ini bagian dari mimpi itu juga...”

 

Dan jarak di antara mereka berdua tereliminasi.

 

Rasa lembut dan hangat menjalar di antara keduanya. Intens. Membara. Getaran demi getaran afeksi yang selama ini mereka sembunyikan di dalam hati kini menampakkan wujudnya. Setiap lumatan itu mengandung cinta, berbagi sama rata satu sama lain.

 

Ada rasa kopi di sana. Manis sekaligus pahit. Menyelimuti sebagian besar komponen lainnya.

 

Dan ketika keduanya memisahkan diri, pendar-pendar perasaan itu masih ada di sekitar keduanya, sama sekali tidak menghilang.

 

Keduanya bertatapan, seolah-olah berharap bisa mengulang momen singkat yang tadi terjadi.

 

—yang sayangnya tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

 

“Aku mencintaimu, _Oppa_. _Neomu saranghae_.” Ungkapan gadis itu membuat Siwon tersenyum.

 

“ _Nado_ ,” hanya itu yang bisa dikatakannya sebagai balasan.

 

Tiffany mengambil burgernya yang sudah dingin, kemudian kembali menggigit tumpukan roti daging itu. “Sesaat lagi, kita akan bangun,” gumamnya, “dan kita akan kembali menjadi teman, _Oppa_. Kembali menjadi kakak-adik yang semestinya.”

 

“—dan kembali berlomba saat makan siang.” Tanpa sadar Siwon tersenyum saat mengatakannya. Gadis itu ikut tersenyum di sela-sela kegiatannya melumat burger.

 

“Tentu saja!” ujarnya dengan riang, memperlihatkan _eye-smile_ -nya yang khas. “Nah, selesai.” Ia membereskan sisa-sisa bungkus makanannya, juga gelas _coke_ yang isinya hanya diminum setengah. “Kau sudah selesai, _Oppa_?”

 

Siwon mengangguk sambil menjejalkan gigitan terakhir burger ke mulutnya.

 

“Hahaha, kali ini aku berhasil makan lebih cepat darimu, _Oppa_!” tawa Tiffany dengan perasaan bangga.

 

“Tidak akan ada lain kali.”

 

Keduanya berjalan menuju tempat sampah terdekat dan membuang residu makanan mereka. Setelahnya, Siwon menatap gadis di sebelahnya itu.

 

Dia harus rela melepas gadis itu, sekalipun rasanya berat.

 

“Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pulang? Hari sudah semakin larut—jadi aku akan mengantarmu pulang,” katanya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman, “tidak baik bagi seorang gadis untuk pulang malam seorang diri.”

 

Dan gadis itu mengangguk.

 

Beberapa detik kemudian, keduanya sudah berjalan kaki menuju kediaman Tiffany—bergandengan tangan, tentu saja.

 

... _karena dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa senyuman itu, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengalah_.

 

Selama Tiffany Hwang ada di sisinya dan tersenyum, maka Choi Siwon tidak memerlukan apa-apa lagi.

 

 **.**

 **.:-*-:.**

 **.**

 

 **C** inta itu ibarat kopi, akan terasa lebih nikmat bila sedang panas.

 

Namun, kopi panas tidak harus selalu dinikmati, bukan?

 

 **—end—**

 

 **A** uthor’s **B** acot **A** rea

 

Maaf lama menunggu :)

Seperti biasa, ada banyak kendala saat proses pengetikan _chapter_ 2—terutama kenyataan saya harus diopname selama beberapa hari tanpa boleh menyentuh laptop.

Sebenarnya, beberapa adegan di cerita ini adalah berdasarkan kisah nyata saya, seenggaknya sampai adegan SIM _card_ di _chapter_ 1\. Sisanya mah ngarang bebas, hahaha.

 

Terima kasih buat yang udah komentar di _chapter_ 1, maaf telat balesnya ^___^

 

Terima kasih karena telah membaca :)

 

 **Me ke aloha,**

 **mysticahime™**

 **Bandung, 28 Oktober 2011, 06.36 p.m**


End file.
